


Nähe

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Aber Leo durfte.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Nähe

Adam schloss die Augen und drückte den Kopf etwas stärker ins Kissen. Seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht, und ein leises wohliges Seufzen entrann ihm, als Leos zärtliche Berührungen allmählich deutlicher und intensiver wurden. 

Leo streichelte seit Minuten seinen Bauch, aber seine Hand wanderte jetzt immer wieder weiter nach oben, die Fingerspitzen fuhren abwechselnd ganz kurz, jeweils höchstens eine Sekunde, über Adams inzwischen harte Brustwarzen.

„Leo!“

„Möchtest du mehr?“, flüsterte eine Stimme dunkel und wahnsinnig verführerisch gegen seinen Mund.

„Ja, bitte!“

„Okay.“ Leo platzierte einen kleinen Kuss auf seiner Unterlippe, bevor er frech und fest daran saugte.

Das war so etwas, das ihn jedes Mal beinahe wahnsinnig machte, und Leo wusste das natürlich längst ganz genau. Als Leo sich langsam weiter nach unten arbeitete, und den Mund in seine Halsbeuge drückte, krallte er sich mit der rechten Hand am Bettlaken fest. Das war so verdammt gut, so so so gut, er liebte es so sehr, er liebte Leo einfach so unglaublich. 

Leo erreichte erneut seine harten Nippel, diesmal reizte er sie sowohl mit der Zunge als auch mit den Fingern. Immer im Wechsel, immer wieder, immer stärker, wieder und wieder. Als er ganz vorsichtig seine Zähne einsetzte und ein kleines bisschen am rechten Nippel knabberte, wäre Adam bereits fast gekommen.

Aber Adam schaffte es gerade noch so, sich doch nochmal zusammenzureißen, er biss sich auf die Lippe und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Er war so verflucht geil, so hart, lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten.

Anfangs war es ihm ja noch ein wenig schwer gefallen, die ganzen Zärtlichkeiten einfach nur zu genießen, sich Leo so völlig hinzugeben.  
War ihm in all den vergangenen Jahren nicht besonders leicht gefallen, Nähe und Berührungen zuzulassen, weil er dank seines Vaters Berührungen immer vor allem mit Schmerz in Verbindung gebracht hatte.  
Deshalb hatten ihn bisher auch nicht viele Personen überhaupt anfassen dürfen, also zumindest _so_ , wie es nun Leo tat. Aber Leo durfte. Er vertraute ihm, ohne wenn und aber, immer, er wusste, dass Leo niemals etwas gegen seinen Willen tun würde.  
Trotzdem war er bei den ersten Malen noch ein bisschen zusammengezuckt, als Leo seinen nackten Oberkörper angefasst hatte. Leo hatte Verständnis gezeigt und sie hatten sich Zeit gelassen, mit allem, jedes Mal war er weniger zusammengezuckt, und irgendwann dann gar nicht mehr.

Während Leo mit den Lippen noch immer die Brustwarzen reizte, glitt seine Hand nach unten zu Adams Erektion. Sein Daumen strich langsam, beinahe quälend langsam, über die feuchte Spitze.

„Leo!“ Er presste den Kopf noch tiefer ins Kissen und krallte sich noch fester am Bettlaken fest.

„Ja, Adam?“, raunte Leo heiß und ein bisschen provozierend.

„Mehr!“

„Du bittest mich darum?“

„Ja! Bitte!“

„Gut.“ Ein Kuss auf die linke Wange. Dann schlossen sich seine Finger um Adams Schwanz, fuhren hart und schnell daran auf und ab.

 _Gott, ja!_ So so so verdammt gut. Nein, lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten. Wollte er auch nicht. Gierig stieß er in Leos Faust, immer wieder, immer fester.

„Ich will dich kommen sehen. Jetzt.“

Und dann konnte er nicht mehr. Der erste Schwall Sperma schoss aus seiner Spitze. Er ergoss sich mehrmals über Leos Hand.

Leo bewegte seine Finger noch einige Male langsam auf und ab, bis der Orgasmus abgeklungen war.

„Leo“, murmelte er kraftlos. Sein Herz schlug ganz schön schnell, beruhigte sich aber allmählich wieder. Das war so verdammt gut. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Alles. 

„Komm her.“ Leo öffnete lächelnd die Arme für ihn, und er schmiegte sich hinein.


End file.
